geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roger.avi
Hello. Has anybody seen this weird American Dad video? I’ve been looking for it years after watching it. I guess I should explain. It was Halloween night 2007. I was surfing through YouTube. Back then, the site was amazing. It was a simpler time, no crappy toy channels or anything. All we had were gaming videos of Runescape, music, and poorly made but still epic AMVs. I was watching some random videos, clicking link after link. It was late at night. I had just gotten back from trick-or-treating and settled down, tiredly surfing and dozing off until I clicked on one that was... strange. It was an American Dad episode someone had uploaded to YouTube but one I had not seen before. I believe the video was titled “roger.avi” or something (it was very, very long ago since I’ve seen it, plus I was tired). The episode started with the intro. The quality was pretty bad, which was strange, seeing as the video had been uploaded very recently. Not was too out of the ordinary except there was some dead pixels on the character, Roger (who, if you didn’t already know, is the homosexual, psychopath grey alien), when he popped out in the car and tried to say “Good morning, USA!” until Stan pushed him down. It stayed there until the end of the video, which was oddly silent. The episode opened in the living room of the Smith residence. Roger was sitting on the couch, staring at the viewer. He wasn’t blinking or anything, just starring. The scene flickered between a more real-looking version of the entire scene with a very creepy CGI version of himself ever so often. The next scene showed Klaus, who was seemingly sleeping in his bowl on the kitchen counter, snoring though there wasn’t any sound. A grey hand of Roger’s came from the left and pushed the bowl off, causing it to shatter in pieces on the floor. Klaus woke up panicked and simply flopped around, gasping for air. It panned upwards from the fish and showed Roger with the largest Cheshire Cat-looking smile on his face. It looked very unnatural. His eyes were bloodshot. It flashed a screenshot and I paused on it right as it flashed. It looked like Roger with pitch black eyes with pinprick red pupils that I could barely even see. I pressed play and back on the scene Roger’s mouth began to move though was sloppily done and looked like it was done in MS Paint or something. “Good morning, USA...” he said, still starring with his bloodshot eyes. It then had shown Stan’s car crashed into the CIA building. The front window was shattered and Stan was dead, shards of glass all of his face, which was very gory and detailed. The title of the show came up and it cut to black, then the video ended. Maybe it didn’t end, I can’t remember. I had passed out at that point so who knows what the hell happened in the last moments of the episode. When I woke up the next morning, I opened my computer to see that it had bluescreened for some reason. I then rebooted it and went to go see if the video was still there. It was but it had the loading symbol though it never loaded. Weirdly, the frame of the video it was stuck on while loading was black and showed nothing. I refreshed the page and... the video was gone. Apparently taken down by 20th Century Fox or something if my memory serves me correct. To be fairly honest, it could of been a dream I was having after watching a bit of the intro and dozing off. Though I’m still skeptical about that theory and feel it was very real and vivid. The picture of the weird Roger split frame still pops in my head every now and then and will probably haunt me for the rest of my life. Category:Lost Episodes Category:".avi" files Category:Blood and Gore Category:Gore Category:Blood Category:American Dad